Arti Cintaku
by Aria.RedMika
Summary: Kuroko tetap mempertahankan cintanya meskipun dirinyalah yang selama ini tersakiti / Female! Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Arti Cintaku

Warning : authornya newbie, typo, alur cepat(?), dll.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Lampu kamar itu masih setia dalam kondisinya yang mati. Seorang gadis bersurai baby blue sepunggung duduk sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela kamarnya. Disampingnya, seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu duduk menemani sang gadis.

"Sudahlah, tak usah terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Aku yakin perasaanmu suatu saat nanti akan terbalas, Tetsuna"

Pemuda itu lalu mengelus lembut rambut adik sepupu tersayangnya.

"Kuharap begitu Chihiro-nii." Tetsuna lalu tersenyum kearah kakak sepupunya.

 _Kau adalah gadis yang kuat Tetsuna. Kau mampu menanggung semua beban ini, namun kau masih tetap bertahan dan tersenyum_ , batin Mayuzumi sendu.

Meskipun orang lain tidak menyadarinya, Mayuzumi dapat melihat binar terluka dari mata Kuroko. Mayuzumi sudah sering melihat tatapan itu sejak Kuroko masih SMP dulu. Kala itu Kuroko masih memilih bungkam tentang apa yang melandanya. Namun, baru malam ini dia mendengar semuanya. Cerita tentang hal yang membuat hati gadis itu menjadi rapuh. Bagaikan jika disentuh sedikit saja akan langsung hancur tak bersisa.

Pemuda itu memeluk dengan penuh kasih sayang adik sepupunya. Dia menaruh kepala adiknya itu di pundaknya. Berharap semoga dari pelukannya ini, gadis yang berada di dekapannya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Kuroko kembali tersenyum karena menerima perlakuan dari kakaknya itu. Jujur dirinya merasa cukup nyaman berada di dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

Kuroko mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kamarnya. Diluar sana, Dewi malam sedang memancarkan kecantikannya ditemani beribu-ribu bintang disekitarnya. Mereka mengisi kekosongan di kanvas hitam yang luas itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah bukan? Namun, bukan langit malam yang dia lihat. Bukan juga bulan yang bersinar terang diluar sana yang dia lihat.

Pandangannya tampak menerawang jauh. Jauh ke masa lalunya saat dia masih berada di SMP Teiko.

Yah, masa lalunya...

Masa lalu yang menguji keteguhan hati kecilnya.

Masa lalunya yang membuat dia menemukan apa arti cinta yang dia rasakan.

Masa lalunya saat dia mengetahui bahwa-

.

.

.

.

.

.

-dia mencintai seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Ampun senpai saya masih newbie, mohon kritik dan saran dari sesama penulis FF dan reader

.

.

Silahkan di komentar, di flame, semuanya dah :v

karena itu semua berguna untuk kemajuan cara menulis saya dan memperbaiki kesalahan saya. Arigatou sudah membaca~

* * *

 _Aku bersedia menanggung semua beban ini, aku bersedia tetap melihatmu dari kejauhan_

 _aku bersedia terus menerima luka dihati ini_

 _aku bersedia menerima kenyataan bahwa perasaan ini takkan pernah terbalas_

 _asal..._

 _aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum lagi_

 _meski senyum itu bukanlah untukku_

 _-Kuroko Tetsuna-  
_


	2. Kenangan Masa Lalu

Chapter 2

.

.

Previous Chapter

.

Yah, masa lalunya...

Masa lalu yang menguji keteguhan hati kecilnya.

Masa lalunya yang membuat dia menemukan apa arti cinta yang dia rasakan.

Masa lalunya saat dia mengetahui bahwa-

.

.

.

.

.

.

-dia mencintai seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Arti Cintaku**

 **Warning : author newbie, typo, alur cepat(?), hurt gagal, dll.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Di atap, saat istirahat makan siang_

"Tetsu-chan, akhir-akhir ini kau perhatian sekali ya dengan Akashi-kun," ujar Momoi dengan nada menggoda dan jangan lupakan senyum jahil menempel di wajahnya.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iya, Kurokocchi! Aku sampai cemburu dengan Akashicchi. Huuuwaaaaa...! Kurokocchi aku juga mau-ssu...!" dan Kise mulai mengeluarkan tangisan buayanya.

"Iya, itu benar Tetsu-chan. Pertama, saat Akashi-kun tertidur di ruangan osis Tetsu-chan datang dan memakaikannya selimut. Kedua, saat Akashi-kun selesai latihan Tetsu-chan pasti menyodorkan handuk dan air mineral lalu bertanya 'Butuh sesuatu Akashi-kun?'. Ketiga, kau pernah memberinya sup tofu buatanmu sendiri dan menyuapinya sampai habis. Keempa-"

"Momoi-san bukankah hal itu wajar untuk membantu teman? Dan soal sup tofu itu, itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah membantuku belajar Matematika." Kuroko langsung menyela perkataan Momoi, 'akan lama kalau Momoi-san terus melanjutkan perkataannya', batin Kuroko sweetdrop.

"Kurokocchi... apa kau... pernah merasakan debaran jantung yang terasa lebih cepat saat bersama Akashicchi-ssu?" Tampang Kise mendadak jadi serius. Oh, sudah pulih dari tangis buayanya rupanya.

"Debaran jantung? Hmm... kurasa... sering"

Seketika mata Momoi dan Kise membulat

"ITU NAMANYA KAU SUKA AKASHI-KUN/AKASHICCHI, TETSU-CHAN/KUROKOCCHI!"

Momoi dan Kise berteriak histeris membuat Kuroko tetap memasang wajah datar(?)

"Hah?" Kuroko bingung.

"Eh, chotto Ki-chan. Mungkin itu bukan sekedar suka, mungkin ituuu... adalah perasaan cinta...," seketika Momoi langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Heh... benar juga ya-ssu?..."

"..."

"..."

Kuroko menulikan pendengarannya. _Cinta? Benarkah aku mencintai Akashi-kun? Kalau memang iya... tak heran aku selalu merasa gugup akhir-akhir ini jika dekat dengan Akashi-kun. Tapi, terkadang aku juga merasa tak suka Akashi-kun dekat dengan gadis lain. Apa itu juga cinta? Sebenarnya... cinta itu... apa? ,_ batin Kuroko.

"Ehmm, Kurokocchi kau dengar-ssu?" Kise melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kuroko.

"Ah, maaf Kise-kun. Aku melamun."

"Tetsu-chan pipimu merah! Jangan-jangan dugaanku benar. Kau cinta Akashi-kun?"

"Umm, aku tak tahu. Momoi-san cinta itu apa?"

"Cinta itu saat kau merasa menyayanginya dan ingin bersamanya. Sebenarnya banyak arti cinta namun aku hanya mengetahui hal itu saja, Tetsu-chan. Lalu, apa dari penjelasanku ini... kau merasakan hal seperti itu kepada Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung, iya. Setelah dipikir-pikir Kuroko memang merasakan hal itu. Kuroko mengangguk pelan menanandakan bahwa jawabannya adalah 'iya'

Lalu, Momoi dan Kise tampak berbisik-bisik. Diskusi ternyata.

"Kurokocchi, sudah ditentukan. Kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu-ssu!"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukanya?" Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tetsu-chan, apa kau mau Akashi-kun berpacaran dengan gadis lain?"

Kuroko langsung bungkam. Lalu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Momoi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya, _sungguh manis sekali,_ batin Momoi.

"Nah, Tetsu-chan pilih saja, ungkapkan secara langsung atau lewat surat?

"Hm, entahlah. Bagaimana kalau lewat surat?

"Coba ajak dia bertemu lewat surat itu, ok?" Lalu, Momoi mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kuroko.

"Pasti berhasil, Tetsu-chan," Momoi mengacungkan jempol.

"Baiklah akan kucoba."

"Kurokocchi, semangat-ssu!"

"Terima kasih Kise-kun, Momoi-san,"ujarnya disusul dengan senyum tipis di paras cantiknya.

.

.

.

Kuroko telah membuat surat untuk Akashi. Sekarang dia sedang berjalan menuju arah rak sepatu, berniat untuk menaruh suratnya di rak sepatu milik Akashi.

 _Mereka itu bersemangat sekali,_ batin Kuroko sweetdrop. _Tetapi, terima kasih, minna..._ , Kuroko tersenyum.

Sayangnya, Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak memihak gadis cantik itu. Tak jauh dihadapannya, berdiri Akashi dan seorang gadis bersurai cokelat susu yang tampak terburu-buru. Mereka tak sengaja bertatap-tatapan dengan pandangan mata yang tak dapat diartikan. Waktu bagai melambat bagi Kuroko. Pandangan itu... entah kenapa Kuroko tak menyukainya. Hatinya terasa perih. Bagai ada sebilah silet sedang mengiris hatinya. Kuroko berjalan perlahan menuju tempat sepatu miliknya.

Gadis bersurai cokelat tadi yang semula memang sedang terburu-buru sudah pergi, ketika Kuroko sudah mencapai rak sepatunya yang berada di seberang milik Akashi.

Akashi masih diam termenung menatap pintu keluar tempat gadis bersurai cokelat itu tadi terakhir dilihatnya. Kuroko lebih memilih bungkam. Dipikirannya dia masih menimbang-nimbang, _Haruskah kuberikan surat ini kepada Akashi-kun?._ Masih jelas terekam kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya. Hati kecilnya mulai gundah

"Tetsuna?" Akashi yang pertama memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menjawab dengan wajah datarnya. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan kondisi hatinya.

"Kau tahu siapa nama gadis tadi?"

Mata Kuroko membulat sejenak. Oh, tidak. Kuroko merasakan firasat buruk. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, pikirnya. Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya, Kuroko menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dalam sekali hembusan. Lalu berbalik menghadap Akashi.

"Namanya Furihata Kouka."

"Kau kenal dengannya?" Akashi melirik Kuroko.

"Ya."

"Nee, Tetsuna. Kurasa... aku menyukai gadis itu. Maukah kau membantuku mendekati gadis itu?"

"Iya, boleh saja," jawab Kuroko masih dengan wajah datarnya. Hatinya terasa remuk. _Apa yang kupikirkan sebenarnya?,_ batin Kuroko.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," ucap Akashi singkat dan berlalu pergi ke Gym.

.

.

Hanya hening yang tersisa. Sepi melanda ruangan itu. Namun tidak dengan kondisi hati Kuroko. Firasatnya benar. Kuroko berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya yang mulai keluar dan menahan rasa sakit yang malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Surat yang tadinya akan diberikan kepada Akashi sudah habis tak berbentuk diremas Kuroko.

"Inikah cinta? Kenapa begitu seperih ini?" ucap Kuroko lirih, sambil menahan isakannya. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Kuroko memegang dadanya dan mendekap surat yang sudah tak berbentuk tadi. Kandas sudah niatannya untuk memberikan surat itu.

"Ittai yo..."

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai soft pink sedang berjalan -ah tidak lebih tepatnya berlompat-lompat kecil menuju rak sepatu. Tangannya terayun kedepan dan kebelakang seiring dengan langkahnya. Rambutnya yang panjang juga ikut bergoyang, kesannya seperti anak SD yang mau pergi tamasya.

Berniat menyapa Kuroko yang berada tak jauh di depannya, namun niatnya itu diurungkan ketika melihat Kuroko berhenti tiba-tiba dengan tubuh kaku.

Didasarkan oleh intuisi wanitanya akhirnya gadis bersurai soft pink itu bersembunyi di balik tembok. Diam dan memperhatikan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Dia telah menyaksikan semuanya. Dia juga mendengar lirihan Kuroko yang pelan itu. _Tetsu-chan... Gomenne... seharusnya aku tak menyuruhmu untuk melakukan ini,_ batin Momoi.

Beda Kuroko, beda Momoi. Kuroko masih diam tuk menahan tangisnya, sedangkan Momoi... dia sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Menangis dalam diam. Air matanya sudah membasahi paras cantiknya. Momoi merasa bersalah kepada sahabat birunya. _Gomenne... gomenne... gomenne...,_ batinnya tak henti-henti mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu setelah kejadian itu.

Kise sudah mendengar cerita tentang kejadian hari itu dari Momoi. Seketika Kise juga merasa bersalah terhadap sahabatnya. Berniat menghibur dan mendukung Kuroko, Momoi dan Kise hendak mengajak Kuroko ke Maji Burger untuk mentraktir Vanilla Millshake katanya. Kise juga mau menjadi motivator dadakan bak Mar*o Te*uh. Sampai-sampai Kise sudah menyiapkan contekan kecil ditangannya kalau dia tiba-tiba lupa apa yang akan disampaikan.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya Momoi dan Kise mendapati Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Saat Kise secara tak sengaja bertanya perihal surat yang akan diberikan kepada Akashi. Kuroko hanya menjawab,

'Aku tak jadi memberikannya Kise-kun, aku malu.' Nah, jawabannya seperti itu. Alhasil, Momoi dan Kise berpandang-pandangan. Mereka bingung. Namun juga paham disaat yang bersamaan. Mereka bingung kenapa Kuroko lebih memilih berbohong. Dan mereka juga paham karena mereka sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepada sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Saat itu Kiseki no Sedai telah berubah, Aomine yang biasanya akan tersenyum dan bercanda tawa dengan Kuroko, telah menjadi Aomine yang dingin dan sekarang dia meremehkan lawan basketnya. Karena itu, Aomine tidak masuk latihan lagi, 'Buat apa aku latihan jika lawanku selemah itu', ujarnya.

Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise yah... meskipun mereka tidak terlalu banyak berubah, tetapi tetap saja mereka berubah. Namun,tidak semencolok Aomine.

Lalu, orang yang dicintainya...

Dia benar-benar berubah. Dia bukanlah lagi Akashi yang dikenalnya. Sorot matanya menjadi lebih tajam dan dingin dengan aura intimidasi yang sangat kuat. Senyumnya, yang selalu dirindukan Kuroko berubah menjadi sebuah seringai. Menang menjadi prioritas utama baginya dalam basket. Dia tidak lagi peduli kerja sama tim.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu penderitaan yang Kuroko rasakan.

.

.

.

Hari itu, disaat Kuroko akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri dari club basket kepada Akashi,

"Akashi-kun ini," ujarnya sambil menaruh surat itu di meja Akashi.

Akashi mengambil surat itu lalu membacanya.

"Surat pengunduran diri? Ada alasan khusus kau mengundurkan diri dari club basket?" Nadanya terkesan dingin dan matanya menatap tajam ke arah mata Kuroko langsung.

"Tidak ada, hanya merasa jika club basket yang sekarang tidak sesuai dengan jalanku," jawab Kuroko datar.

"Hm, begitu. Aku juga tak menginginkan pion yang tak berguna sepertimu Tetsuna. Tanpa strategi dan observasimu kepada lawan pun kami akan menang. Karena sejak awal kami memang tidak membutuhkanmu **Tetsuna** ," ujar Akashi dingin disertai penekanan pada nama Kuroko di akhir kalimat tadi.

Hati Kuroko kembali merakan rasa sakit. Air matanya seperti mendesak keluar dari kelopak matanya. Binar mata gadis itu menjadi lebih redup. _Tetsuna, kau harus kuat. Tahanlah, jangan sampai kau mengeluarkan air matamu di depan Akashi-kun,_ batin Kuroko.

"Maafkan aku, kalau selama ini menjadi beban bagimu Akashi-kun. Dan terima kasih atas perhatianmu selama ini," ucap Kuroko tersenyum tulus lalu membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya. Tak terasa air matanya telah lolos dari pertahanannya.

"Permisi," setelah kembali tegak Kuroko segera pergi dari hadapan Akashi.

 _Tadi itu apa? Kenapa aku merasa sakit saat melihatnya menangis? Dan apa itu, dia tersenyum? Sudah jelas aku tak membutuhkannya lagi,_ batin Akashi. Namun, segera ditepis semua pemikirannya itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

* * *

-Saat Hari Kelulusan—

Pagi-pagi sekali Kuroko pergi ke Teikou. Saat dia datang, tidak ada orang sama sekali, hanya ada penjaga sekolah.

Kuroko mengelilingi sekolahnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Serasa sudah puas, dia duduk di bangku taman sekolahnya lalu mengambil sebuah buku berwarna biru muda dari dalam tasnya. Didekapnya buku itu erat-erat. Buku itu adalah tempat dia menuliskan semua curahan hatinya saat berada di SMP Teiko.

Bagai ada sebuah energi yang membawanya pikirannya menerawang ke masa lalu, kepingan-kepingan memori saat berada di sekolah itu mendesak masuk ke kepalanya.

Dia lalu tersenyum, saat mengingat kenangan dia bersama teman-temannya di club basket, saat dia bercanda tawa dengan teman-temannya, saat dia belajar bersama dengan teman-temannya, saat dia merasakan apa itu arti cinta sebenarnya bagi dirinya, saat dia..., saat dia...

...

...

Tes

Tes tes

Air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya. Terlalu banyak kenangan indah -dan pahit- disini, pikirnya. Namun dia harus segera pergi. Kuroko menaruh kembali bukunya di tas.

Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Lalu, dia pergi. Kenapa pergi? Kenapa dia tidak ikut Upacara Kelulusan? Karena dari awal dia memang tidak berniat mengikuti Upacara Kelulusan. Terlalu menyakitkan, pikirnya.

Kuroko mengusap air matanya sambil berjalan tergesa-gesa berjalan keluar sekolah. Saat di persimpangan koridor menuju pintu keluar. Kuroko menabrak seseorang hingga dia terjatuh. Isi tasnya berserakan kemana-mana. Kuroko lalu segera membereskannya dan pergi setelah mengucapkan kata maaf kepada orang yang ditabraknya.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

.

"T..tsu.a?"

"Tet...a?"

"..suna?"

"Tetsuna?" ucap Mayuzumi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kuroko. Kuroko baru sadar jika dekapan pemuda itu telah terlepas.

Mata Kuroko mengerjap pelan. Mata biru muda itu lalu menatap kakak sepupunya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku melamun lagi," gadis itu lalu menunduk.

"Tak apa," Mayuzumi mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata adiknya sepupunya iru.

"Nah, tenangkan dirimu Tetsuna." Mayuzumi kembali mengusap kepala Kuroko.

"Tetsuna..."

"Apa, Chihiro-nii?"

"Aku yakin cinta yang tulus itu suatu saat akan terbalas. Apalagi dengan ujian yang telah kamu lewati selama ini. Aku yakin kisahmu akan berakhir seperti kisah cinta di novel-novelmu itu. Pastinya dengan kebahagiaan yang lebih melimpah," Mayuzumi tersenyum tulus.

Bagai mantra sihir, kata-kata Mayuzumi membuat perasaan Kuroko jauh lebih tenang. Entah kenapa, dia percaya hal itu akan terjadi. Seperti HP di charge ulang, semangat Kuroko perlahan-lahan kembali. Lalu, dia menatap kakak sepupunya itu. Menyunggingkan senyum jahil, lalu berkata,

"Chihiro-nii, tumben sekali puitis, aku tak menyangka kau bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu."

Mayuzumi menangkap nada jahil Kuroko, saat tadi dia berbicara. Mayuzumi menatap Kuroko. Kuroko menatap Mayuzumi.

Stare~~

"pfttt..."

Lalu, keduanya saling tertawa lepas.

"Nah, karena adikku yang manis ini sudah tenang, aku pulang dulu ya... besok adalah final. Kau cepatlah tidur jangan malam-malam."

"Chihiro-nii... aku tak akan mengalah."

"Hhahaha, tentu saja aku juga tak akan mengalah. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga. Nah sekarang tidurlah," Mayuzumi lalu mencium dahi adik sepupunya.

"Oyasumi Tetsuna."

"Oyasumi."

Setelah Mayuzumi meninggalkan kamarnya. Perlahan namun pasti Kuroko mulai terlelap. Yah... karena besok adalah hari besar baginya. Tidak, bagi Kuroko, Akashi dan semuanya.

.

.

\- **TBC -**

* * *

Review please...

Sekali lagi mohon kritik dan sarannya yah~

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Brukk

Midorima jatuh terduduk.

 _Cih, kenapa aku bisa terjatuh nanodayo? Apakah aku seperti ini karena tidak membawa lucky itemku? Sungguh sial , nanodayo_.

Saat Midorima akan berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang kotor. Dia mendengar seseorang mengucapkan kata maaf lalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Suaranya terdengar familiar baginya. Namun hal itu tak diperdulikannya.

"Dasar tak sopan, nanodayo," Midorima cuma bisa mengusap dadanya. Saat akan berjalan Midorima merasa menginjak sesuatu.

"B-buku biru muda? Bukankah ini milik gadis tadi, nanodayo?" Midorima lalu mengambil buku itu dan mencari keberadaan gadis tadi. Nihil.

"Kuanggap saja tadi itu adalah kiriman dari Oha-asa. Lagipula hari ini lucky itemku adalah buku berwarna biru muda, nanodayo."

Midorima tersenyum puas –lebih tepatnya senyum-senyum kayak orang gila- lalu pergi membawa buku itu.

Kenapa Midorima datang pagi-pagi? Oh, tak usah ditanya lagi. Midorima adalah manusia terajin di dunia, kata ibunya...

* * *

 _Semua usaha itu pasti ada hasilnya_

 _Kita tinggal menunggu kapan kita mendapatkan hasil tersebut_

 _Semakin kau berjuang_

 _Semakin besar hasil yang akan kau dapatkan_


	3. Awal dari Penyelesaian

Chapter 3

.

Previous Chapter

Setelah Mayuzumi meninggalkan kamarnya. Perlahan namun pasti Kuroko mulai terlelap. Yah... karena besok adalah hari besar baginya. Tidak, bagi Kuroko, Akashi dan semuanya.

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

.

Arti Cintaku

.

Warning : Author newbie, alur cepat(?), typo,dll

.

* * *

.

-Saat hari final-

Gadis bersurai baby blue itu berjalan masuk ke stadium bersama-sama dengan timnya, Tim Seirin. Kuroko sudah mempersiapkan hatinya apapun yang terjadi. Bukan bermaksud ingin Seirin kalah tetapi, apapun itu Kuroko hanya tidak ingin menjadi serapuh dulu, meskipun dirinya yang sekarang sudah seperti siap hancur kapan saja.

Harapan Kuroko saat ini hanya satu yaitu…

…..mengembalikan orang yang dicintainya seperti dulu. Tak apa jika timnya tidak menang, asalkan dia bisa melihat senyum Akashi yang dia rindukan dari dulu, kembali. Yah tak apa-apa…..

asal harapan kecilnya terkabul, baginya sudah cukup untuk membayar semua rasa sakit yang dirasakannya selama ini. Meskipun perasaanya pun tak kian dibalas.

Bagi gadis itu…

.

.

.

….itu sudah lebih dari cukup melihat Akashi kembali seperti dulu.

* * *

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

Priiiittt…. Priiiiitttt…. Priiiitttt….

Peluit wasit menandakan pertandingan berakhir. Seirin kalah, Rakuzan menang. Selisih skor sangat tipis, selisih satu angka.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Kemampuanmu itu tak akan berguna Tetsuna," ujar Akashi yang masih berada di tengah lapangan basket. Tatapannya yang tajam mengarah langsung kepada Tetsuna. Nada dingin dan aura intimidasi yang kuat melekat dalam setiap kata yang dikeluarkan Akashi.

Kuroko terdiam mematung melihat kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya. Timmnya kalah. Dan dia tak bisa mengembalikan Akashi seperti dulu. Tangannya yang ringkih menggenggam erat dadanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa perih yang mulai timbul kembali.

"Mungkin dengan kemampuanmu itu kau akan menang melawan mereka, tapi tidak denganku. Kau dari awal memang lemah Tetsuna dan sudah kubilang bukan, bahwa kau adalah…"

 _Cukup! Cukup…..tolong berhenti….. jangan dilanjutkan kumohon, kumohon Akashi-kun. Onegai…..,_ batin Kuroko memohon.

"…pion yang tak berguna, Tetsuna," ucap Akashi tanpa belas kasihan.

Mata pemain dari Seirin terbelalak. Kagami sudah geram, dia akan menghajar iblis merah yang berada dihadapannya jika tidak ditahan oleh Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi.

Kepala Kuroko tertunduk, poninya terjuntai kebawah sehingga menutupi sebagian wajah gadis itu. Raut wajahnya tidak terlihat.

 _Apa aku salah meminta permohonan seperti itu? Kenapa? Kenapa? Padahal, aku sudah mempersiapkan hal ini, tetapi masih saja sesakit ini,_ batin Kuroko. Dadanya sudah terasa sangat sesak. Hati kecilnya dipaksa mengingat kembali rasa sakit yang pernah dia rasakan saat masih di SMP Teiko dulu. Yang sekarang bahkan terasa lebih sakit dari pada hanya mengetahui kenyataan bahwa orang yang kau cintai menyukai orang lain.

Tangannya semakin kuat menggenggam erat dadanya. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Perlahan namun pasti Kuroko berusaha menggerakkan badannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Kakinya berlari meskipun kepalanya tetap tertunduk.

Kuroko terus berlari, sampai dia mencapai sebuah lorong yang sepi. Kuroko jatuh terduduk di dekat tembok. Kepalanya bersandar di tembok itu. Tangannya tetap menggenggam erat dadanya. Air mata yang dari tadi berusaha mendesak keluar sudah menerobos pertahanan Kuroko. Seketika gakurannya basah terkena tetesan tangisannya. Isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

Hiks… hiks…

Hiks… hiks…

 _Aku tak bisa membuat timku menang. Aku juga tidak bisa mengembalikan Akashi-kun seperti dulu. A-aku….. aku….. memang tidak berguna,_ batin Kuroko. Dia merasa terluka dan kecewa. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk mengembalikan Akashi.

 _Kenapa kau begitu susah digapai Akashi-kun?_

 _Apa aku kurang berusaha untuk mencapaimu?_

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa melihatmu seperti dulu lagi?_

Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Seiring dengan perih yang dia rasakan.

 _Kenapa cintaku begitu rumit, kamisama?_

 _Apakah masih ada harapan untukku ini, kamisama?_ Gadis itu bertanya, namun sayang. Tak ada yang menjawabnya.

"A-aka..shi-kun…. , Aka…shi-kun, Akashi-kun…" ucapnya disela-sela isakan tangisnya.

Sungguh hatimu bagaikan malaikat Kuroko. Ketika orang lain sudah menyerah mempertahankan perasaanya, kau masih tetap bertahan. Bahkan setelah menerima semua perlakuan Akashi yang seperti itu.

.

.

* * *

-Di tempat duduk penonton-

"Dai-chan…. Tetsu-chan… dia, dia… Hiks…" Momoi sudah tak sanggup lagi. Dia dapat merasakan perasaan yang dirasakan Kuroko sekarang. Dia paham betul dengan itu semua. Kenapa? Karena selama ini Momoi selalu bersama dengan Kuroko. Meskipun Kuroko tak bercerita apapun kepadanya, namun itu semua sudah sangat jelas di mata Momoi hanya dengan menatap mata sahabatnya itu.

"Tenanglah Satsuki. Teme…! Kenapa kau begitu Akashi?" Aomine sudah sangat kesal. Dia tak peduli jika teriakannya itu mengundang perhatian orang lain.

"Aominecchi… aku tahu kau kesal-ssu. Aku juga kesal dengan Akashicchi, tapi bagaimana dengan Kurokocchi? " ucap Kise sendu.

"Biarkan dia sendiri dulu Kise-chin. Aku yakin dia merasa sangat sedih sekarang"

"Temeeeee! Awas kau Akaaasshiiii….!"

"Aomine! Diamlah….. daripada seperti ini kita pergi menemui Akashi saja, nanodayo," ujar Midorima. Midorima membawa buku berwarna biru muda digenggaman tangannya.

"Cih, Satsuki ayo jangan menangis terus. Kita harus membantu Kuroko."

Midorima melirik sejenak ke teman-temannya itu. Mereka adalah Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, dan Momoi. Dia tak menyangka bahwa akan datang saat dimana mereka harus membantu masalah pribadi temannya. Yah…. Ini pun salahnya karena mengambil dan membaca buku –buku biru muda- tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Midorima menghela napas sejenak. Salah satu jari tangannya yang bebas menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

Dan Kiseki no Sedai pun pergi untuk menemui Akashi.

.

.

* * *

Setelah Kuroko pergi dari lapangan basket, Kagami sudah benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan, dia lepas dari cengkeraman Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi. Dia berlari kearah Akashi tetapi dihadang oleh Mayuzumi.

"Oi, jangan mencoba menghalangiku."

"Hentikan itu, kau akan mendapat masalah. Aku akan pergi berbicara dengan Akashi. Kau lebih baik mencari Tetsuna daripada melakukan hal sia-sia."

"Kuroko? Kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya? Apakah kau pacarnya?"

"Hmm? Menurutmu kira-kira aku siapanya? Sudahlah kau cari saja Tetsuna."

"Hah… baiklah. Kupercayakan Akashi padamu."

Setelah Kagami pergi berlalu, Kagami langsung mencari Tetsuna bersama anggota Seirin lainnya.

* * *

Saat Rakuzan akan kembali ke ruangannya di stadium, mereka dicegat Kiseki no Sedai.

"Akashi…. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak suka melihatnya seperti itu, nanodayo. Tapi kenapa kau berkata sangat kejam kepada Kuroko?" tanya Midorima tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Hmm? Buat apa? Tentu saja untuk menyadarkannya."

"Menyadarkannya katamu?! Kau itu yang tidak sadar Akashi!" teriak Midorima, urat kesabarannya sudah putus. Bahkan dia tidak memakai aksen –nanodayo nya.

"Berani sekali kau berteriak di hadapanku Shintarou," aura intimidasi mulai menguar dari tubuh Akashi, tapi sekarang itu sudah tidak mempan lagi.

"Akashi-kun... kau tidak meyadari perasaan Tetsuna selama ini? Dia itu mencintaimu…. Bahkan ketika kau berkata menyukai gadis lain, dia tetap tersenyum dihadapanmu bukan? Akashi-kun kumohon sadarilah perasaannya…" Momoi berkata sambil meneteskan air matanya. Tak kuat hatinya mengingat kembali kenangan yang sangat pahit itu.

 _Deg deg_

"Akashicchi, kau tak tahu? Saat SMP Kurokocchi sangat perhatian padamu-ssu. Apa dengan itu kau masih tidak sadar? Dia juga sering tersenyum dihadapanmu-ssu."

"Aka-chin seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu tadi. Kasihan Kuro-chin. Kuro-chin akan sedih."

 _Deg deg_

Akashi sedikit merasa bersalah di hatinya. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai sadar dengan perasaannya yang sebenarnya dengan Kuroko. Samar tapi pasti, dia ingat jika hatinya terasa hangat jika berada di dekat Kuroko dulu. Dia merasa senang ketika Kuroko lebih banyak menaruh perhatiannya padanya. Hatinya merasa hangat ketika melihat senyumannya yang manis. Rasa yang sama ketika dia bersama dengan ibunya yang sudah tak ada. Namun sekali lagi, dia menepis perasaan itu jauh-jauh. Rasa ego dan harga diri masih dipegang teguh.

Akashi terdiam, mereka yang melihat Akashi berharap dengan sikap diamnya itu pertanda dia sudah sadar. _  
_

"Sudah selesai? Itu saja yang kalian katakan? Kalian hanya membuang waktuku saja dengan mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu," ujarnya dingin dengan seringai khasnya.

Terkejut. Hanya itu yang dapat di gambarkan dari orang yang mendengar perkataan Akashi.

"Teme! Akashi! Kuhajar kau!" tindakan Aomine itu langsung dicegah oleh Momoi dan Kise.

.

 **PLAKKK**

Mayuzumi menampar Akashi sekuat tenaga. Bekas merah tercetak jelas dipipi putih Akashi. Akashi diam mematung. Dia terkejut, orang yang biasanya hanya diam dengan wajah datar telah menamparnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Kau bodoh Akashi."

"Apa dengan ini kau sudah sadar? Sudah cukup aku hanya diam melihatmu memperlakukan Tetsuna seperti itu. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Mau kau apakan lagi Tetsuna? Dia sekarang pasti sudah sangat kacau. Kau tak sadar bukan?" Mayuzumi menatap tajam Akashi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sudah banyak beban yang dia bawa. Sudah banyak luka yang dia terima di hatinya. Tapi dia tetap mencintaimu. Cintanya tulus untukmu Akashi. Hanya satu yang dia harapkan sekarang, melihatmu kembali tersenyum seperti dulu. Apakah dengan ini hatimu masih tidak tergerak Akashi?"

Akashi bungkam, tertegun dengan ucapan Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan ketika Kiseki no Sedai datang, melirik Midorima. Midorima salah tingkah karena diperhatikan. Midorima ingin bertanya namun pertanyaannya diurungkan.

"Buku itu milik Tetsuna?" oh ternyata yang dilihat buku yang dipegang Midorima.

"Eheem… iya."

"Berikan padaku," pinta Mayuzumi sambil menyodorkan telapak tangannya. Midorima lalu memberikan buku biru muda itu kepada Mayuzumi. Setelah Mayuzumi menerima buku itu, dia memberikannya ke Akashi.

"Akashi, bacalah buku ini."

Harga diri dan egonya perlahan runtuh, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Akashi menerima buku yang diberikan Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu Mayuzumi mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Akashi dan berbisik. Lalu, Mayuzumi menarik kepalanya kembali, setelahnya.

Akashi tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Buku yang dipegangnya saat ini….. entahlah, Akashi merasa buku ini adalah jawaban dari semua perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan ketika bersama Kuroko. Ekspresinya yang semula keras kini mulai melunak.

Mereka yang melihatnya bernapas lega. Setidaknya ada harapan.

"Minna, lebih baik kita meninggalkan Akashi sendirian dulu," ujar Mayuzumi kepada yang lainnya. Yang lainnya menurut. Mereka meninggalkan Akashi di lorong itu sendirian.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah mereka meninggalkan Akashi sendirian, rasa penasaran hinggap pada gadis bersurai soft pink, Momoi.

"Ano… Mayuzumi-senpai bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" Seketika gerakan kaki mereka semua terhenti.

"Iya, apa." Mayuzumi berucap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Dari tadi ini sangat menggangguku. Mayuzumi-senpai sepertinya kenal dengan Tetsu-chan. Ah tidak, kau sepertinya sangat mengenal Tetsu-chan. Kau bahkan tahu tentang perasaannya. Dan tadi saat kau berbicara dengan Akashi-kun, kau kelihatan seperti... umm... protective dan menyayangi Tetsu-chan. Mayuzumi-senpai sebenarnya….. kau mempunyai hubungan semacam apa dengan Tetsu-chan?"

Semua mata memandang Mayuzumi. Seketika mereka yang mendengar pertanyaan Momoi sadar. _Sebenarnya orang ini punya hubungan apa dengan Kuroko?_ , pikir mereka.

Mayuzumi menghela nafas. "Aku adalah kakak sepupu Tetsuna. Meskipun kami sepupu, kami cukup akrab. Aku juga sering mengunjungi rumahnya."

"K-ka, ka..kak sepupu?" Momoi membeo.

"Pantas saja Mayuzumicchi-senpai tahu perasaan Kurokocchi-ssu," kini giliran Kise yang bersuara.

Kini sudah jelas bagi mereka.

"Oh iya, kalian silahkan duluan. Aku masih punya urusan. Tak usah menungguku," Mayuzumi pamit dan langsung berlalu.

* * *

Sudah hampir seluruh bagian dari stadium dikunjungi Kagami dan Tim Seirin. Tapi mereka tak kunjung menemukan Kuroko. Kagami sudah sangat khawatir dengan Kuroko. Karena kesal, akhirnya dia memisahkan diri dari yang lainnya untuk mencari Kuroko.

Kagami lalu berjalan berkeliling – _lagi_ untuk mencari Kuroko. Entah kemana dirinya melangkah, dirinya tak tahu. Kagami hanya mengikuti pergerakan kakinya, kemana dia berjalan. Lalu, Kagami melewati sebuah lorong. Keadaan lorong itu cukup sepi dibandingkan tempat-tempat yang dia lewati tadi.

Dari jauh Kagami dapat melihat kepala bersurai baby blue dan abu-abu. Mereka itu adalah Kuroko dan Mayuzumi. Kagami akan menghampiri mereka berdua jika saja dia tidak mendengar suara isakan kecil dan suara Mayuzumi yang sepertinya berusaha menenangkan Kuroko. Entahlah, karena Kagami mendengarnya samar-samar. Kuroko terlihat sedang duduk di lantai dengan posisi punggung menyandar di tembok. Mayuzumi yang berada dihadapan Kuroko sedang berjongkok dengan kaki kanan di depan dan tangannya yang mengelus rambut Kuroko.

Kagami berjalan lebih dekat, tetapi tidak sampai diketahui oleh mereka. Lalu, Kagami mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di balik sebuah pilar. Tempatnya cukup strategis hingga dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan yang tengah terjadi.

"Sudah cukup tenang sekarang, Tetsuna?"

"Ha'i."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku akan memberimu pilihan Tetsuna. Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagimu untuk mengubah segalanya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Chihiro-nii?"

"Dengar baik-baik Tetsuna. Lalu, pilihlah dari kedua ini. Kau ingin merelakan atau kau ingin menyelesaikan semua ini. Yah, meskipun aku lebih memilih kau mengambil pilihan terakhir, tapi tetap saja aku ingin kau mengambil keputusanmu sendiri."

"Hah?"

"Tak usah bingung, pilihlah tanpa keraguan."

"Ngg..? Aku pilih pilihan terakhir."

"Sudah kukira begitu."

"Kalau kau sudah mengiranya tak usah memberi pilihan lain."

"Hahaha, iya aku tahu. Nah, sekarang turuti apa kataku setelah ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Pergilah ke halaman stadium dekat pintu masuk belakang. Disana akan ada seseorang yang datang menemuimu."

"Baiklah, tapi . . . siapa orang itu?"

Ok, Kagami gregetan sekarang. Kagami yang semulanya menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pilar, akhirnya menyembulkan kepalanya. Dia sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan tingkah mereka. Apalagi dengan mendengar percakapan yang dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Tampak Kuroko dan Mayuzumi yang sudah kembali berdiri dari posisi mereka masing-masing. Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya tanda dia bingung. Dan….. Mayuzumi yang tersenyum misterius. Tangan Mayuzumi terangkat. Dia menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Kuroko.

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Karena kau akan segera mengetahuinya Tetsuna," ucap Mayuzumi. Senyumnya masih melekat di bibirnya. Tangannya juga telah kembali turun.

"Hn, aku pergi dulu Chihiro-nii."

Belum jauh Kuroko berjalan, Mayuzumi mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya menghentikan gerakan kakinya.

"Nah, kalu begitu kudoakan akan berhasil. Ganbatte," ucap Mayuzumi. Sekarang sebuah senyum yang lembut mengembang diwajahnya.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Mayuzumi, Kuroko langsung berlalu menuju tempat yang dimaksud sepupunya itu.

.

.

* * *

Setelah ditinggal sendirian oleh teman-temannya, Akashi mulai membaca buku yang berada digenggamannya. Halaman pertama dibuka terlihat tulisan ' _Dari Mayuzumi Chihiro, Untuk Kuroko Tetsuna'._ Lalu, dibukanya halaman selanjutnya. Terlihat tulisan tangan yang sangat rapi di kertas itu. Disitu tertulis cerita tentang keseharian Kuroko. Setelah cukup lama membuka lemar demi lembar. Akashi lalu menajamkan penglihatannya.

 _Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali merasa berdebar-debar jika bersama Akashi-kun._

 _Setiap memandang wajahnya aku merasakan pipiku memanas._

 _Hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuat dadaku merasa tidak karuan._

 _Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?_

 _._

 _Hari ini Momoi dan Kise memberitahuku bahwa sebenarnya aku mencintai Akashi-kun. Mereka menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan perasaanku lewat surat._

 _Tapi saat aku akan memberikannya kepada Akashi-kun. . . . Akashi-kun memberitahu bahwa dia menyukai Furihata Kouka. Hatiku merasa sangat sakit saat itu juga. Aku merasa tidak suka mendengarnya menyukai gadis lain, tapi aku bisa apa? Aku cuma bisa diam dan memendam rasa perih di hati ini._

 _Entah kenapa melihatnya tersenyum itu sudah membuatku sedikit lega, meskipun senyum itu. . . bukan ditujukan untukku._

 _._

 _Aku sudah memutuskan keluar dari club Basket Teiko. Mereka berubah, teman-temanku... aku tak pernah menyangka itu akan terjadi. Aku kecewa dengan jalan basket yang kami tempuh. Ini sudah melenceng jauh dari apa yang aku harapkan._

 _Saat aku memberikan surat pengunduran diri kepada Akashi-kun, aku tak percaya dia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ya, aku memang lemah, tapi... apa arti jika ternyata kau yang membuatku bergabung dengan club Basket? Kau yang mengajakku juga menemukan bakatku. Aku tak pernah mengira akan mendengar hal yang begitu menyakitkan dari Akashi-kun._

 _._

 _Nee, aku akhirnya tahu arti cinta yang kurasakan selama ini kepadanya._

 _Arti cintaku tidaklah seperti yang berada di novel-novel yang kubaca._

 _Cintaku ini... adalah menyayangi seseorang dengan sepenuh hati,_

 _siap menerima banyak luka yang diberikan,_

 _siap menerima semua kenyataan,_

 _merelakan dirinya jika memang bukan aku yang ada dihatinya,_

 _Dan yah... cukup aku saja yang tahu tentang penderitaan ini._

 _Kau tak perlu tahu... karena jika kau mengetahuinya, entahlah. Mungkin kau akan merasa terbebani._

 _Meskipun perasaan ini takkan pernah terbalas._

 _Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, itu saja sudah cukup bagiku._

 _._

.

Akashi merasa dirinya sangat bodoh sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini ada orang yang mencintai dirinya dengan tulus, tetapi dia menyukai gadis yang sama sekali tidak menerima dirinya apa adanya. Dia bahkan meminta bantuan Kuroko untuk mendekati gadis yang lain.

Kuroko selalu ada disisinya jika dia membutuhkan, dia membantunya dengan senang hati. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Dia malah menyakiti hati gadis itu selama ini. Dia menyakiti hati gadis yang mencintainya dengan tulus, bahkan dengan semua luka yang diterimanya. Dia menyakiti hati gadis... gadis yang ternyata dia cintai selama ini.

 _Aku begitu bodoh Tetsuna. Aku tidak menyadari perasaanku dan berakhir menyakitimu lagi. Aku bahkan tak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali aku melakukan kesalahan,_ batin Akashi.

Tangannya mengepal erat. Rasa bersalah sudah membuncah di dalam hatinya sekarang. Wajah yang dingin itu sudah berubah menjadi wajah sendu.

 _Gomenna Tetsuna. Maukah kau memaafkanku setelah semua ini terjadi? Apakah kau akan memberiku kesempatan pada diriku yang begitu egois ini?_

Seketika Akashi mengingat bisikan Mayuzumi sesaat sebelum dia meninggalkannya sendirian.

'Aku yakin Tetsuna akan memaafkan sikapmu itu. Tak perlu menunggu lama. Sesudah kau membaca bukunya cepatlah pergi ke halaman stadium dekat pintu masuk belakang. Aku akan menyuruhnya pergi kesana. Saat itu tiba, cobalah untuk berbicara dengannya. Semoga beruntung.'

"Tetsuna, tunggulah aku. Aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi," ucap Akashi. Senyum yang telah lama hilang itu, sudah kembali lagi ke paras tampannya.

.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Maaf updatenya telat. Setiap saat saya akan mengerjakan ini pasti ada yang datang mengganggu :3 /cobaan/

oh iya saya tunggu reviewnya yah kawan-kawann.

.

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah baca, nge-review, nge-fav, nge-follow dan pastinya orang yang suka bikin tambah banyak notif di chat, protes soalnya ceritanya bikin dia flashback. Love you all minna :*


	4. Happy Ending

Last Chapter

.

Previous Chapter

"Tetsuna, tunggulah aku. Aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi," ucap Akashi. Senyum yang telah lama hilang itu, sudah kembali lagi ke paras tampannya.

.

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

.

Arti Cintaku

.

Warning : typo, alur cepat, gaje, author newbie,dll

.

* * *

Menunggu

Hal itu yang dilakukan gadis bersurai baby blue sepunggung itu sekarang. Angin musim dingin berhembus pelan menerbangkan surainya yang panjang. Gadis itu mulai merasa kedinginan. Apalagi bajunya lembab karena terkena air matanya tadi.

 _Siapa sebenarnya yang akan kutemui? Kenapa Chihiro-nii tidak memberitahuku?,_ batin Kuroko.

Kuroko sudah berada di tempat yang dimaksudkan Mayuzumi beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat dia datang tidak ada siapapun disana. Akhirnya, dia menunggu.

Pandangannya menatap langit musim dingin. Langit musim dingin yang mulai menampakkan warna ke-oranye-an tanda hari sudah mulai sore.

"Akashi-kun...," tanpa sadar Kuroko berguman pelan memanggil nama orang yang dicintainya, meskipun sang pemilik nama tidak ada disana.

Tiba-tiba sebuah jaket telah tersampir dibahunya.

"Berdiri diluar dengan baju seperti itu. Apakah kau tidak merasa kedinginan?" tanya Akashi yang sudah berada dibelakang Kuroko. Akashi melepas jaketnya untuk dipakaikan ke Kuroko tadi.

"A-a..ka, Akashi-kun?!" Kuroko kaget. Saat Kuroko berbalik dia sudah mendapati Akashi berdiri dihadapannya. Baru saja dia menggumamkan namanya.

Akashi tampak sudah berganti baju dengan kaos dan celana panjang putih.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Tetsuna."

 _Menunggu? Jangan-jangan... Akashi adalah orang yang dimaksud Chihiro-nii?!_

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terasa memanas. Pipinya yang seputih boneka porselen sudah berwarna merah padam.

"Iie, aku tak menunggu lama," suaranya dibuat sedatar mungkin untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Bagaimana tidak gugup jika jarak keduanya itu cukup dekat.

"Tetsuna angkat kepalamu saat berbicara denganku."

"Tidak Akashi-kun." kegugupannya semakin menjadi. Kuroko tidak mau wajahnya yang seperti ini dilihat oleh Akashi.

"Masih keras kepala seperti dulu. Kau tidak berubah Tetsuna," Akashi menghela napas.

Tangan Akashi memegang lembut pipi Kuroko. Diangkatnya wajah Kuroko sehingga memperlihatkan paras cantik Kuroko yang masih dihiasi oleh warna merah padam. Meskipun Kuroko sedang blushing tetapi dia tetap menampakkan wajah datarnya.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Tangannya bergerak merapikan rambut Kuroko yang berantakan diterpa angin. Setelah selesai Akashi kembali menurunkan tangannya.

Kuroko menatap Akashi. Heran dengan perlakuan Akashi terhadapnya tetapi juga merasa senang disaat yang bersamaan. Warna merah padam sudah sirna dari pipi gadis itu.

"oh iya, selamat atas kemenangannya Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko. Gadis itu tersenyum kepada Akashi. Berusaha menutupi kenyataan bahwa dia baru saja menangis tadi.

Akashi hanya bungkam saat melihat senyuman itu. Setelah mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan bahkan menerima banyak luka dihatinya, Kuroko masih bisa menunjukkan senyumannya. Rasa bersalah kembali datang pada dirinya.

"Iya terima kasih," ucap Akashi.

"Kau kesini karena Chihiro bukan?"

"Un, Chihiro-nii yang menyuruhku."

.

.

Setelah itu hening yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Mereka larut dalam pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Akashi-kun maafkan aku," Kuroko berkata dengan pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Akashi.

Akashi tersentak. "Maaf? Untuk apa kau meminta maaf kepadaku?"

"Maaf karena aku menjadi beban dan pion yang tak berguna untukmu. Maafkan aku karena aku lemah Akashi-kun."

Akashi menatap lekat mata Kuroko. _Kau tak perlu minta maaf Tetsuna. Yang seharusnya minta maaf adalah itu aku,_ batin Akashi.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu Tetsuna," ucap Akashi enteng.

Kuroko kaget. "Eh? N-na..nande?"

Telunjuk Akashi menyentuh bibir Kuroko mengisyaratkan untuk diam. "Aku tak akan memaafkanmu titik tak ada protes. Dengarlah alasanku."

Kuroko menurut. Lagipula tak ada gunanya membantah orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Karena pertama, aku ingin minta maaf kepada seseorang yang menyayangiku dengan sepenuh hati..."

Tangan Akashi membelai lembut kepala Kuroko.

"...Kedua karena aku ingin minta maaf kepada orang yang telah menerima banyak luka dihatinya karena diriku..."

Tangan kekar Akashi turun menyentuh wajah cantik Kuroko.

"...Ketiga karena aku ingin minta maaf kepada orang itu yang selalu menerima kenyataan yang menimpa dirinya, meskipun ternyata itu menyakitkan baginya..."

Kali ini tangannya turun menggenggam kedua tangan Kuroko. Lalu, dia mengangkat tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan gadis dihadapannya, sejajar dengan dadanya.

Alis Kuroko terangkat. Dirinya merasa tidak asing dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Akashi.

"...Keempat aku ingin minta maaf kepada orang yang merelakan bukan dirinya yang berada dihati orang yang dicintainya, padahal dia tidak mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya..." Akashi tersenyum pahit mengingat masa lalunya. Masa lalu dimana dia selalu mendapat perhatian Kuroko dan dia malah balas menyakitinya. Diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataaanya. Kuroko masih setia menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Akashi.

"...kurasa dia tidak perlu menyimpan sendiri penderitaannya dan orang yang dicintainya harus tahu apa yang dia rasakan."

Telapak tangan Kuroko dibuka. Akashi lalu mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam kantung celananya. Dia menaruhnya di telapak tangan gadis itu.

Ditangannya terdapat buku hariannya yang sudah hilang darinya sejak hari upacara kelulusan SMP Teiko. Sejak hari itu dirinya mencari-cari buku miliknya itu namun selalu nihil yang didapat.

"Akashi-kun... buku ini... dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Kuroko mendekap bukunya itu.

"Chihiro yang memberiku itu."

"A-apa... kau membacanya?"

"Hm... iya. Chihiro yang meminta itu."

Sekarang Kuroko merasa malu. Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, lagi. Namun, kali ini Akashi membiarkan gadis itu.

"Tak perlu malu Tetsuna."

"Nee, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Soal yang tadi, apakah orang itu akan memaafkanku Tetsuna?" Mata Akashi sesekali melirik ke arah buku milik Kuroko itu. Kepala Kuroko terangkat kembali.

"Iya, jika Akashi-kun meminta maaf dengan baik dia pasti akan memaafkanmu," ucap Kuroko seolah tak menyadari sinyal Akashi.

"Jika begitu..." ucapan Akashi menggantung. Matanya menatap serius Kuroko namun, lembut.

"...maukah kau memaafkanku, orang yang bodoh ini, Tetsuna?"

 _Jadi orang yang dibicarakan Akashi-kun itu aku?_

Kuroko merasa sedikit beban yang berada pada dirinya telah terangkat. Kuroko tersenyum tipis."Tentu Akashi-kun. Aku memaafkanmu."

Akashi merasa hatinya terasa hangat melihat senyuman itu. Rasa hangat ini... sudah lama dia tak merasakannya. Entah kapan terakhir kali dia merasa seperti ini. Meskipun, Akashi tahu Kuroko akan memaafkannya, tetapi mendengar dari orangnya langsung itu sudah membuat dirinya sangat senang. Tapi ini belum cukup. Belum cukup hanya dengan meminta maaf saja. Disini dia akan mengakhiri semua penderitaan gadis itu. Dengan mengatakan semuanya.

Akashi berlutut dihadapan Kuroko. Tangan Kuroko yang berada disamping badannya ditarik pelan untuk digenggam. Berlatarkan langit sore. Dia mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan selama ini.

"Tetsuna aku mencintaimu. Zutto aishitteru yo."

.

.

.

.

 **Tes Tes  
**

 **Tes**

Tubuhnya yang ringkih bergetar pelan. Kuroko jatuh terduduk, tangannya menutup mulutnya seolah tak percaya. Akashi yang melihat Kuroko akan jatuh langsung menangkapnya ke dalam dekapannya.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Akashi berhasil membuat air mata Kuroko keluar. Bukan air mata kesedihan. Kali ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Dirinya tak pernah menyangka suatu hari nanti kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut orang yang dicintainya, meskipun dirinya pernah berharap suatu saat nanti akan terjadi.

Seketika terbesit ucapan sang kakak sepupu dibenaknya, _'Aku yakin cinta yang tulus itu suatu saat akan terbalas. Apalagi dengan ujian yang telah kamu lewati selama ini. Aku yakin kisahmu akan berakhir seperti kisah cinta di novel-novelmu itu. Pastinya dengan kebahagiaan yang lebih melimpah'_

 _Kau benar Chihiro-nii, terima kasih,_ batin Kuroko.

Goresan luka dihatinya perlahan hilang. Perasaan bahagia menyelubungi dirinya sekarang. Usahanya tak sia-sia selama ini. Senyum terindah terbentuk di paras cantik Kuroko.

"Boku mo, Akashi-kun... aku mencintaimu."

Akashi memeluk erat Kuroko berusaha menyalurkan rasa kasih sayangnya. Didalam dekapan Akashi, Kuroko menumpahkan seluruh perasaanya. Perlahan Kuroko mulai membalas pelukan Akashi.

"Maaf Tetsuna, selama ini aku tak menyadari perasaanku sendiri," bisik Akashi. Sebenarnya Akashi sudah mencintai Kuroko saat pertama kali bertemu. Cinta pada pandangan pertama kata mereka. Namun yah... Akashi hanya tak menyadarinya sampai hari ini dia baru mengetahuinya.

Ditangkupnya wajah Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya. Kening Akashi menyentuh perlahan kening Kuroko.

"Tetsuna izinkan aku memulainya dari awal lagi. Izinkan aku memperbaiki semua kesalahanku selama ini... . .. dengan menjadikanmu kekasihku."

Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk. Dirinya tidak sanggup bicara saking bahagianya.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih Tetsuna. Jangan ada rahasia lagi diantara kita."

Diciumnya lembut kepala kekasihnya itu oleh Akashi. Lalu, memandangi wajah Kuroko. Raut wajah gadis itu terlihat lebih lega. Lega karena semua beban yang ditanggungnya sendiri telah sirna. Tak sengaja pandangan mereka saling beradu. Jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat.

Akashi melihat manik biru muda yang indah milik Kuroko, meskipun masih mengalir air mata dari sana.

 **Hangat.** Itulah yang dirasakan oleh hati milik seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu menjaga Kuroko mulai sekarang.

"Berhentilah menangis. Jika kau terus menangis aku tidak akan bisa melihat wajah cantikmu."

Akashi menghapus air mata Kuroko lalu membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Tetsuna mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Seijuuro."

"Akashi-kun kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Seijuuro bukan Akashi."

"Ha'i Seijuuro-kun."

"Hah... ya sudahlah."

Kuroko tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

Lalu, mereka berjalan berdampingan masuk ke dalam dengan tangan yang saling bertautan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

~OWARI~

* * *

Yeay... akhirnya selesai~

Maaf cuma bisa buat begini padahal mau buat sedikit lebih panjang lagi tapi saya sedang M (Malas)

Jujur saya nangis(?) waktu buat bagian yang Kuroko nangis itu. Apalagi waktu saya ngetik earphone yang saya pakai memperdengarkan lagu Ichiban no Takaramono dari angel beats versi biola/piano oleh xclassicalcatx dan Theishter /Kise : makin banjir tuh-ssu/

.

 **Thanks to** : michelle hadiwijaya, mao-tachi, hinamorilita-chan, Furoshiki, Rania Asri Asyur, momo satsu chan, Kirigaya Shiina, Kynha-chan, MashiroYui, Namida Kurusu, Namikaze678, Renkou-Tachii, Rillie de Cuerto, Renkou-Tachii, galia.78, dan para reader tercinta

.

Terima kasih minna karena telah membaca hingga akhir fanfiction pertama saya. Jangan lupa Review yah~

karena review anda akan sangat berguna bagi saya

* * *

 **OMAKE 1**

"Kagami-kun...!" suara pelatih Seirin menggema di sepanjang koridor. Seketika mereka yang berada disekitarnya menutup telinga guna menyelamatkan pendengaran mereka masing-masing.

"Apa kantoku? Tidak usah berteriak kan bisa," Kagami kesal tapi tidak mau ditunjukkan lebih lanjut karena takut. Iya takut. Takut dengan pelatihnya.

"Dimana Kuroko-chan?"

"Entahlah, dia pergi lagi saat kutemukan." Ok Kagami sudah cari mati rupanya.

"Cari Kuroko-chan sekarang. Tidak ada yang boleh pulang sampai dia ketemu."

Anggota tim Seirin hanya menatap horror pelatih mereka. Dan dimulailah pencarian mereka /kasihan kau nak/

* * *

 **OMAKE 2  
**

Anggota tim Rakuzan dan Kiseki no Sedai rupanya diam-diam menguntit Mayuzumi. Terbukti saat Mayuzumi menemukan mereka semua ditemukan tengah bersembunyi oleh Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi tetap menampilkan wajah datar memandang mereka. Menghela napas,Sebenarnya b _erapa banyak penguntit yang mengikutiku?_

Mereka yang tertangkap basah hanya senyum watados.

* * *

 **OMAKE 3**

"Chihiro-nii... selama ini kau yang menyembunyikan bukuku?"

"Buku? Oh.. buku yang kuberikan padamu itu. Aku tak menyembunyikannya. Midorima Shintarou yang membawanya dan kuberikan pada Akashi."

 _Midorima-kun?,_ batin Kuroko.

Kuroko sweetdrop


End file.
